GODZILLA: The King of the Monsters
GODZILLA: The King of the Monsters The Series This page in particular is a wiki for a YouTube series I intend to make. It is titled "Godzilla The King of the Monsters the Series". It has a combination of various monsters from the Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman Universe. I will post the episodes I have planned so far soon. Story In the year 1954, [[Godzilla]] (known as Minilla) is living happily on an Island together with his mother, a [[Female Godzilla]]. But one day, a sinister space monster named [[SpaceGodzilla]] comes to Earth, hell-bent on killing them both. Though they succeed in near-fatally defeating him and driving him away, in a weakened state, the Female Godzilla dies from her fatal injuries and then passes her power on to her son. The new Godzilla is born. Over 50 years later years later, Godzilla is now travelling across the world. One day, he comes across [[Anguirus]] and after the two monsters duke it out, they eventually become fast friends and then as they meet and make more friends along the way, they also fight other monsters. They fight monsters to stop them from threatening their world and from destroying mankind. Story for Part 1 of Godzilla Monster Planet In the year 2004, [[Godzilla Earth]] takes over Earth. Long after [[Godzilla Filius]] was killed , Godzilla Earth attacked the humans. There were [[Servum]] flying around in the process. The only survivor we see at the end of Godzilla Monster Planet is Harou. Facts for the Netflix Godzilla Anime Like [[Biollante]] , Godzilla Earth,Godzilla Filius and the Servum all originated from Plant Life. Godzilla Filius , Godzilla Earth and the Servum are the 1st Toho Kaiju to appear in a Netflix Anime. Godzilla Earth will battle [[Mechagodzilla]]. Godzilla Earth and Godzilla Filius share simularities with The Godzilla from Godzilla 2014. Characters : ''Main article: [[Characters of this Series|The Characters of this Series]]'' Monster Island Residents= * '''[[Godzilla]]:''' The King of the Monsters and titular protagonist, Godzilla is an unknown species of ancient dinosaur that was given the powers of [[Female Godzilla]], his late mother who died as a result of suffering fatal injuries she received fighting [[SpaceGodzilla]]. Godzilla attacks using strong punches, kicks, headbutts, his sharp dorsal spikes, and powerful tail whips, clubs, or bludgeon to smack opponents away, filling the void of an all-rounded combatant. Godzilla's charge attack is to rush the opponent, headbutt, and bite at them, while his projectile attacks are the standard Atomic Ray, which can also be directed in a clockwise fashion, as well as Regeneration (rendering him all but invincible), the Nuclear Pulse, Atomic Fireballs, Energy Conduction, and his most fatal attack: much more powerful versions of his Atomic Ray, which he only uses to finish off the strongest and most dangerous of downed monsters. The strongest, most powerful, and leader of the Earth's Guardian Monsters, Godzilla is the Defender of the [[Planet Earth|Earth]] and is the greatest hope in protecting humankind (as he has a fondness for them) and maintaining the balance of the Earth between monsters that threaten the Planet and the humans and other inhabitants of the world. When the planet or humankind is in danger, he comes to the rescue, traveling across the globe to battle and defeat various monsters under the control of Alien Invaders threatening his home planet and stop any Mutant monster that wants to use powerful energy against humanity. He will also defeat SpaceGodzilla in order to avenge his mother's death. As Minilla, he is portrayed by ShodaiMinira by Y-MSF. And as Godzilla, he is portrayed first by the Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1975 figure, second by the Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1992, and third by the Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 2000. * '''[[Anguirus]]:''' The Killer of the Evil Living and deuteragonist, Anguirus is [[Godzilla]]'s best friend (alongside [[Rodan]]) and a giant ankylosaurus-like creature who somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. Anguirus can land multiple hits, attacking by spinning his spiked body and tail and by cannon-balling himself out of the sky, but he takes damage quite easily. Though Anguirus lacks a projectile attack of any kind, he does possess such tenacity. He has a spiked carapace that is able to cause enemies to bleed, as well as remarkably powerful jaws and can roll into a thunder ball and run over structures and monsters alike. He also has very powerful vocal chords, which allow him to roar at a high sonic frequency powerful enough to stun opponents, shatter glass and even concrete, and cause deafness. Anguirus will charge at a high speed, making him among the fastest monsters in the series. He helps Godzilla fight off various monsters, along with the other Guardians, and will fight by Godzilla's side to defeat even the most powerful Earth threatening forces and defend the planet Earth until the end. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Anguirus 1968. * '''[[Rodan]]:''' The Master of the Skies and tritagonist, Rodan is [[Godzilla]]'s best friend (along with [[Anguirus]]) and a giant, flying, highly mobile, irradiated, and supersonic species of pteranodon monster from Mt. Fuji who, like Anguirus, somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. Rodan can heal if over a volcano and fly at speeds high enough he whips up huge, destructive windstorms, which is the reason Rodan flies at airline regulation speed over populated areas, though he is known to fly fast enough over snowed-in areas to clear out snow. He can also fire a Uranium Beam from his beak and also has sharp talons that can tear apart opponents. He helps Godzilla and fights by his side, alongside Anguirus, [[Mothra]], and others, to battle and defeat monsters until the end. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Rodan 1993. * '''[[Mothra]]:''' The Guardian of the Earth and quadragonist, Mothra is [[Godzilla]]'s closest friend, love interest, and a giant, divine, butterfly/moth-like deity who is the last of her kind and protects the Earth from threats, like other monsters, and battles them after her mother's death. She care deeply for Godzilla and is fiercely protective of him. She was sent by the Shobijin, the people of Infant Island, to join forces with Godzilla. In her larva state, Mothra can shoot web from her mouth, launch an energy beam from her chest, and roll around not unlike Anguirus. In her Imago stage, Mothra can fly in space, dive-bomb the opponent, leave spores, shoot powerful energy beams fired from her antennae, attack with her wings, create reflective scales that bounce back beam attacks, and fly about out of reach of normal attacks, causing her opponents to use jump attacks instead. She also eventually gains swimming abilities, which she uses to battle undersea foes, as well as time travel capabilities. She, along with [[Anguirus]] and [[Rodan]], aids Godzilla and will fight right by his side until the very end. She is portrayed by Bandai Japan 2005 Movie Monster Series Mothra Imago 2004. * '''[[Godzilla Junior]]:''' The Son of Godzilla. Upon being adopted by Godzilla after the final battle, Junior aids his father in fighting several monsters while also fighting his own monsters and his own fights. Although smaller in size, he has the overall some of the same powers and abilities as his father, such as atomic breath and regeneration. Junior is also not quite as brave nor as powerful as his father and is on a learning curve. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla Junior. * '''[[Baragon]]:''' The God of Earth, Baragon is a small, red, ancient, subterranean, fire-breathing dinosaur-like reptilian guardian monster who can burrow underground. As a tunneling creature, he has the special ability is to dig underground and become invisible. As long as Baragon's feet are placed on the ground, he is always gathering power. Baragon can shoot a stream-like beam of powerful fire from his mouth and is good at acrobatics, which he uses in combat. Baragon is rather bashful and naive, but also very enthusiastic. He is portrayed by Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Baragon 2001 * '''[[King Caesar]]:''' The Guardian Monster of Okinawa, King Caesar is a giant, lion/shisa-like deity creature who represents the Azumi Royal family and awakens to battle monsters to protect them and help Godzilla defeat other monsters. He possesses tremendously powerful legs that give concussions and the ability to absorb and fire back energy beam attacks from enemies with his eyes. He is always concerned about the safety and well-being of humanity. He is first portrayed by Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series King Caesar 1974 and then in later seasons by the ShodaiShisa Bandai Creation. * '''[[Varan]]:''' The Unbelievable, Varan is a gigantic, huge, prehistoric gliding monitor lizard creature that can glide with gliding abilities. Varan is at home in the hills and forests of Earth. He can glide with his flying squirrel-like folds, and can shoot sonic beams from his mouth, which causes monsters to lose their center of balance. Like Baragon, he is young, bashful, and naive, but also very enthusiastic. He is portrayed by the Y-MSF Varan figure. * '''[[Gamera]]:''' The Guardian of the Universe, Gamera is a giant, fireball-breathing turtle. An ancient biological constructed monster created thousands of years ago by an advanced civilization, Gamera is destined to defend the Earth and humankind from world-threatening forces and to exterminate and destroy the invading Gyaos, a race of vampiric avian-like creatures. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan IrisuGame figure. * '''[[King Kong]]:''' The Eighth Wonder of the World, Kong is the strongest living creature on Earth (third counting Gamera second and Godzilla first), thus being a longtime rival of Godzilla's, and a giant, 264-foot (80.7 m) tall ape (mountain gorilla) who is around 120–150 years old and the King of Skull Island. Among the last of his kind, ''Megaprimatus kong'', he protects his family and kills different creatures in their defense. He can climb walls, lift stone pillars and buildings, swing from branches and structures, even unlock pathways, and is capable of lifting twice his own weight. Kong is friendly towards humans, especially young women, but abhors reptilian kaiju, especially Godzilla and Gorosaurus. But when the aliens threaten, Godzilla and Kong are very agreed on the subject of defending humanity. After putting aside his intense rivalry with Godzilla, Kong joined the Monster King in his crusade. He eventually returned to his lair on Skull Island but was killed when he is struck by a Gyaos and falls from his mountain home. *'''[[Gorosaurus]]:''' A giant Tyrannosaurus rex who is a natural foe of Kong's. Gorosaurus is also Godzilla's oldest friend and is a larger descendant of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is a huge predator with a bite that kills, the brute strength to break down structures, and an armored hide that an energy beam cannot penetrate. For most monsters, Gorosaurus is invulnerable and can perform several attacks when facing enemies; charge, tail-whip, headbutt, kangaroo kick, and, most devastatingly, tackle in which Gorosaurus’s tackle will force weaker enemies on their knees and could kill them with one bite to the throat. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Gorosaurus figure *'''Manda:''' A Japanese dragon-like sea serpent who is an old friend of Godzilla's. She is portrayed by the Marmit Manda figure. *'''Toto:''' The brave Son of Gamera and Godzilla Junior's best friend. He is also similar in characteristics to Godzilla Junior. * '''[[Battra]]:''' Also called '''''The Black Mothra''''', Battra is an evil, dark divine moth created by the Earth to kill lifeforms that were destroying it as well as Mothra's evil twin brother and archrival. He has a similar life cycle to Mothra, starting life as an armored caterpillar with a giant horn used as a battering ram or bludgeon, or to fire a powerful electric blast, before growing into a nightmarish moth-like kaiju with wings and Prism Beams shot from his eyes. Though his original duty was to defend humanity, Battra deduced long ago that the greatest threat to humanity was itself, so he set out to drive it to extinction. This resulted in an ferocious battle with Mothra millions of years ago that resulted in Battra's defeat and imprisonment. He arose once more and continued his battle to go to war once again with Mothra and humanity, but eventually the two moth deities were forced to team up against much greater threats. *'''Titanosaurus:''' A prehistoric marine reptile that wants to use the power surges to take revenge against humanity for disturbing his slumber. Titanosaurus can shoot a sonic beam from his mouth, much like Varan, and he also has a fan-like tail that can use to create massive hurricane windstorms or strike opponents and structures. Titanosaurus is not inherently evil, but prefers to maintain his own ideology rather than stick with a group, putting himself at odds with Earth Defenders and the Global Defense Force. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series Titanosaurus. * '''[[Zilla Junior]]:''' A giant mutated marine iguana (not a dinosaur) and the only surviving offspring of the original [[Zilla]]. Due to their similarities, Zilla Junior has developed a kinder-ship with [[Godzilla]]. As a result, Zilla Junior is very protective of the Monster King and has the power to sense when Godzilla is in trouble. Zilla Junior differs from his father in many ways. For example, Zilla Junior cannot reproduce asexually like his parent, and appears to be sterile. And like Godzilla, Zilla Junior is capable of breathing powerful, green radioactive fire, unlike his father who could only breathe strong flammable gusts of wind, and where as the first Zilla would run from danger, this one faces it head on and is relentless in any fight, thus battles his foes to the death, risking his life and suffering serious injury multiple times. Zilla also displays more intelligence than his father, who acted primarily on instinct. Zilla also displays loyalty to Godzilla and his allies, strategic thinking, and even the ability to make moral decisions. He is portrayed by Trendmasters Godzilla 1998 figure. *'''Kumonga:''' A giant mesothelae spider kaiju and another old acquaintance of Godzilla's. Kumonga can spit webbings, has a poison stinger in her mandibles and can also jump incredibly high. Kumonga has been known to be Earth's top predator. She is portrayed by the Y-MSF Kumonga. *'''[[Ebirah]]:''' The Horror of the Deep, Ebirah is a giant lobster. Although Ebirah has no special abilities, he does have very powerful claws which regenerate when torn off. He is also an adept swimmer. *'''Ridorias:''' A rather peaceful monster from the long dead Kapuya Island, Ridorias lives in harmony with the rest of the world. Once saved by Godzilla before her island disappeared, she now lives on Monster Island. *'''[[Golmede]]:''' A dinosaur-like kaiju. Along with Ridorias, he is also from Kapuya Island. *'''[[Bolgils]]:''' A giant, rat-like monster from the Earth of Kapuya Island. *'''[[Don Lon|Don Ron]]:''' Also known as "Don Lon", Don Ron is a ancient kaiju from Japan's past. An old creature revered as a god. *'''[[Hedorah]]:''' A giant tadpole-like creature from Outer Space made of polluted slime and that feeds off of pollution. He can take on several forms, has acidic skin, and can shoot lasers from his eyes. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series Hedorah 1971. *'''Kamacuras:''' A giant, mutated preying mantis kaiju species, Kamacurus can fly and have spiked claws. While the workers/soldiers are red and had a normal preying mantis appearance, the Queens are forest green and can also camouflage themselves, making them among the more troublesome. The workers/soldiers are portrayed by the Marmit Para-Babies ShodaiKama figures while the Queen is portrayed by the Marmit Monster Heaven series FinalKama figure. *'''[[Gabara]]:''' A giant, ogre-like monster, Gabara is another bully that can electrocute monsters like Minya. He teams up with Kelbeam since they're both bullies and Minya and Miclas must defend themselves. Gabara is an amoral kaiju who is even willing to kill his allies. He can also shoot electricity from his hands. *'''[[Gyaos]]:''' Another one of the main monster villains of the series, the Gyaos (known as the Shadows of Evil) are a species of man-eating, bat-like villainous creatures and the archenemies of Gamera reawakened by environmental pollution. These monsters are portrayed by the Bandai Japan Hyper Gyaos figures. *'''Mukadender:''' One of the many behemoths of Planet Earth, Mukadendar is a bizarre, reptile-centipede-like monstrous predatory kaiju beast that thrives deep underneath the ground, coming up to the surface only to feed or fight monsters that either woke it up in its sleep of entered its territory. *'''Magular:''' A burrowing, monstrous, subterranean, thorny-devil-like kaiju behemoth from the Monster Lawless Zone, Magura keeps to himself, only poking his head out on occasion to witness the colossal clashes between the island's inhabitants. He use to live in the Monster Lawless Zone but had since made his home on Monster Island. *'''Daigerun:''' A carnivorous kaiju that came from the underground. *'''Salamandora:''' A salamander-like kaiju. *'''[[Arstron]]:''' A powerful, monstrous, giant kaiju from the Earth itself, Arstron is a force to reckon with. *'''[[Zoa-Murochi]]:''' A violent alien fish-like kaiju creature and the missing link between fish and animal. *'''[[Grangon]]:''' A deadly, monstrous kaiju hidden under the Earth, waiting for an opportune chance to attack the world. *'''[[Telesdon]]:''' A massive, prehistoric, underground, super monstrous, dinosaur-worm-like kaiju creature that was controlled by The Underground People to attack the surface. *'''Sadora:''' A strange, monstrous beast that lives on the Island, as well as the the Japanese mountains, and are in numbers across the world. *'''[[Gudon]]:''' A terrible, prehistoric, predatory monster of Earth and, without a doubt, one of the most formidable monsters ever to roam the ancient world, Gudon actively hunted other monsters and was a force to be reckoned with, slashing his prey with whip-like arms and feeding on their flesh, including their favorite prey: the Twin-Tail monster. *'''[[Twin-Tail]]:''' A prehistoric insect-like kaiju and one of Earth's fearsome beasts that also happens to be the favorite meal of the predatory Gudon. *'''Gymaira:''' A bloodsucking-like kaiju that can brainwashed other monsters. *'''[[Gubira]]:''' Also called Gubila, an aquatic, fish-like kaiju that attacked an undersea based, until Cosmos came and tamed the monster and he'll never break anything again. *'''M.U.T.O.s:''' Also known as '''M'''assive '''U'''nidentified '''T'''errestrial '''O'''rganisms, these are parasitic, malevolent kaiju. *'''Ookondoru:''' Giant condor monsters. *'''Oodako:''' A giant octopus. *'''[[Gezora]]:''' An alien squid-like monster. *'''[[Kamoebas]]:''' A giant, mutant rock turtle monsters. *'''Gfantis:''' A Legendary kaiju who was scientifically name "Giganotosaurus fantasticus" by Professor Hank Taupier. He was born in the explosion of an experimental solar power plant on the south seas island of Kalihama, but his origin lies shrouded in confusion to this day. *'''Kujira Gami:''' Also called the Whale God, Kujira Gami is a giant north pacific right whale god-like kaiju. |-| GDF Mecha Units= * '''[[Kiryu]]:''' Also known as MechaGodzilla 3, Kiryu is a cyborg kaiju built around the bones of the very first Godzilla that ever lived on Earth. As Global Defense's most powerful machine, Kiryu is the leader of all the GDF Mecha units. In addition to a mouth-mounted maser beam, Kiryu also has a back-mounted missile back and can be equipped with shoulder-mounted missile launchers and wrist-mounted laser blasters. He also has a fully-functional tail and is a proficient hand-to-hand fighter. Often times, due to the traces of the original Godzilla DNA in the bones, the spirit of the Original Godzilla temporarily inhabits the mecha and Kiryu became the de facto leader of the EDF mech units. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan 2005 Movie Monster Series MechaGodzilla 2003. * '''[[Super-Mechagodzilla]]:''' A robot replica of Godzilla built using the Technology from Mecha-King Ghidorah. MechaGodzilla 2 has an array of weaponry, including a Mega Buster Beam shot from its mouth, Paralysis Missiles, Laser Eyes, shock anchors and cables, the K-Crusher protocol, and the ability to combine with a flying weapon called Garuda to form Super MechaGodzilla. It also has the Super Heat Shield NT-20, which can absorb heat coming from kaiju beam weapons to power the Plasma Grenade, and is programmed with various martial arts styles, making it a proficient melee fighter as well. He is portrayed by the Bandai Creation MechaGodzilla 1993. * '''[[Mecha-King Ghidorah]]:''' The Mechanical Clone of King Ghidorah resurrected as a powerful cyborg dragon creature. Technically a cyborg rather than a robot, he still possesses all of his combat forms, plus regenerative tasers, shock anchors, a machine hand and a shield to compensate for the loss of his scales during the reanimation process, as well as his Gravity Bolts. His power means he can freely engage enemy monsters without risk of much damage. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series Mecha-King Ghidorah. He 1st appears in Robot Wars. * '''[[M.O.G.U.E.R.A]]:''' Also known as '''M'''obile '''O'''peration '''G'''odzilla '''U'''niversal '''E'''xpert '''R'''obot '''A'''stro-type, MOGUERA is a mole-like, transforming, anti-monster battle robot mech that aids Godzilla in several battles and is equipped with numerous plasma based weaponry. A mobile weapons platform, MOGUERA is a more frail robot that is nevertheless a force not to be trifled with. MOGUERA is designed for both melee and fighting at range with rapid-fire plasma beam eyes, a plasma cannon in its chest, auto-lasers shot from its cone-shaped hands, Spiral Grenade missiles, a shower of sparks shot from the plasma cannon chamber, an EMP bomb, and a Photonic Storm. MOGUERA can walk normally, or travel on treads located in its feet, with the treads the most-used method of locomotion. All of MOGUERA's weapons are linked to a powerful auto-targeting computer. MOGUERA can fire from a range of up to 100,000 feet, meaning it can operate safely and provide fire support. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series M.O.G.U.E.R.A. 1994. He found Gigan and joined forces. Later on an evil clone was built in Robot Wars. * '''[[Jet Jaguar]]:''' A humanoid robot that can change size at will. Jet Jaguar is a fighting robot with melee combat in mind, having all fighting styles programmed in. Jet Jaguar was programmed to learn, and soon, he was able to modify his own programming to change his own size. From as small as a bug to as large as Biollante, Jet Jaguar can change his size as the situation dictates. He can shoot a laser beam from his hands, but rarely uses it, since he only uses it in desperate situations. Jet Jaguar spends most of his time as a human-sized robot in GDF base. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan 2007 Movie Monster Series Jet Jaguar. |-| Reibloods= *'''Rei/Reimon:''' A Reionyx who visited the Earth to help Godzilla. He is hostile to monsters and uses his Battle Nizer to fight them. He has the power to control monsters, thanks to his battlenizer. Hie Reionyx monsters are: **'''[[Gomora]]:''' The Monster Prince and Rei's primary reiblood monster of choice, Gomora is an ancient kaiju from Earth. He is immensely powerful and the leader of Rei's monsters. **'''[[Litra]]:''' The Prehistoric Bird Monster and Rei's secondary reiblood monster of choice, Litra is a giant phoenix-like creature that is used both to help fight other monsters and as Rei's flight transportation. **'''[[Eleking]]:''' The Electrical Water King and Rei's third and final reiblood monster, Eleking is a black-and-white, upright, smooth-skinned, electrical-eel-like creature with four limbs and rotating horn-like antennae. His tail is longer than his body and is often used to fight underwater monsters. *'''Grande:''' A mean, selfish, and cruel Reionyx who is both old friend and rival of Reimon's. He has very odd and funny personality, which hides the fact the he is one of the most dangerous and powerful Reionyx in the galaxy. He challenges Reimon in a duel between Gomora and Red King and Godzilla comes and recognizes him, until Gomora and Reimon stop Godzilla from hurting him, later he helps Reimon and challenges Kate. His Reionyx monsters are: **'''[[Tyrant]]:''' The Chimera Kaiju, Tyrant is an incredibly powerful monster that is a literal living combination of several different monsters and Grande's First Reiblood monster. **'''[[Red King]]:''' The Most Brutal Monster and the God of Evil himself, Red King is a destructive ancient kaiju who originally appeared on an Island and terrorized any inhabitants it could find. He later became Grande's 2nd and latest reiblood monster, until later grew stronger. *'''Kate:''' An evil, powerful Reionyx who is Reimon's scornful, jealous sister. She wants revenge on Reimon and she is one of the most dangerous and powerful Reionyx in the galaxy. However, despite their animosity towards each other, Kate does love Reimon. Her Reionyx Monsters are: **'''[[Golza|Fire Golza]]:''' An ancient, giant kaiju from the Ancient Civilization's time of Earth's past and one of the most powerful, most monstrous beasts the world has ever known to be found on Earth. After losing against Godzilla, Ultraman Tiga, King Caesar, Gomora, and Litra, Golza fled, soon to return as Fire Golza. And it did, turning into Fire Golza, a much stronger, more powerful form of Golza and Kate's First evil Reionyx monster. However, it was defeated by the combined power of Godzilla, Gomora, and Ultraman Tiga. **'''[[Gan-Q]]:''' A strangely powerful kaiju from another dimension and Kate's second and most ferocious monster, more so than Golza ever was. It appears as a bipedal giant eye, with several smaller eyes all over its body. **'''[[Zetton]]:''' The Space Dinosaur himself and Kate's third, final, and most powerful evil reiblood monster, Zetton is a giant, powerful horned humanoid beetle-like kaiju. |-| Light Ultras= *'''Ultraman King:''' The oldest and most powerful Ultraman in the entire Universe and from the Land of Light, ancient even before every other known Ultra was born on the Land of Light. *'''Ultraman Noa:''' The second oldest and second most powerful Ultra next to the Ultraman King. *'''Ultra Father:''' Also called '''The Father of Ultra''', is the Commander of the Space Garrison. He is the husband of Mother of Ultra, the father of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ace (by adoption). *'''Ultra Mother:''' Also called '''The Mother of Ultra''', is one of the most important members of the Space Garrison, as she is mostly a medic. *'''Zoffy:''' Also known as '''Ultraman Zoffy''', is a superior officer of the Space Garrison, the leader of the Ultra Brothers. *'''[[Ultraman]]:''' Also called, "'''The Original Ultraman'''", or incorrectly, '''Ultraman Hayata,''' Ultraman was the first Ultra to visit Earth, and defended it against aliens and monsters. *'''Ultraseven:''' The third Ultra being to come to Planet Earth. Ultraseven has a few capsule monsters that he uses to help fight monsters when he is either in human or ultra form. **'''Windom:''' AKA Windam, A robotic warrior from a distant world acting as a capsule monster for Ultraseve, Windam is a favored capsile kaiju used by Ultraseven. **'''Mikuras:''' Another one of Ultra Seven's Capsule Monsters and Ultraseven's second capsule monster of choice. **'''Agira:''' A brave dinosaur/ceratopcian-like kaiju and one of Ultra Seven's Capsule Monsters. *'''Ultraman Jack:''' Formerly known as "New Ultraman", Jack is the fourth Ultra to have come to earth. *'''Ultraman Ace:''' Also known as Ultraman A, Ace is the fifth of the Ultra Brothers to arrive on Earth. He was the first Ultra to possess two human hosts at the same time. *'''Ultraman Taro:''' Also known as '''Master Taro''' by The Ultra Brothers, Taro is the son of Father and Mother of Ultra. He was trained ever since he was a young boy, in order to become the most powerful Ultraman. He currently resides as a teacher in the Land of Light, where he teaches young and adult warriors alike how to fight at the Ultra Coliseum. *'''Ultraman Leo:''' An Ultra from the star L77. He came to Earth as a second home, where he met Ultraseven in his fight against Alien Magma. Unlike most of the Ultra Brothers, even ones who visit Earth, Leo's fighting style specializes in martial arts giving him far greater physical abilities than any of the other Ultra Brothers. He, along with Astra, obtained the title and became a member of the Ultra Brothers. Seven entrusted Ultraman Zero to him and Astra having them serve as his teachers. *'''Ultraman Astra:''' A clone of Ultraman Leo who also live from the star L77. *'''Ultraman 80:''' Roughly meaning '''Ultraman Eighty''' in English dub or called 80 for short, 80 is the ninth Ultra Brother to come to Earth as a new member of the Space Garrison. He is known to be a teacher at Nebula M78. *'''Ultraman Tiga:''' An Ultra that was imprisoned in the pyramid, until Golza and Melba destroyed it and attempt to destroy 3 statues, until he came to life after Godzilla, Gomora, King Caesar, and Lita came to the rescue. *'''Ultraman Dyna:''' A very skilled ultra, as is the successor of Ultraman Tiga, and also the ancient warrior of light. *'''Ultraman Gaia:''' An ultra who is also successor of Both Ultraman Tiga and Dyna. *'''Ultraman Cosmos:''' A gentle Ultra from an unknown galaxy. He is known for his calm and gentle fighting style and is perhaps the only completely gentle ultra in the Universe. *'''Ultraman Justice:''' An Ultra that is Ultraman Cosmos's parthner and teams up with him helping him battling monsters along with the earth defenders. *'''Ultraman Nexus:''' A powerful ultraman who was Ultraman Noa's second devolved form, and is the form of Deunamist assumes after using the revoltruster. *'''[[Ultraman Mebius]]:''' A rookie Ultra Warrior from the Planet M78 who had a lot to live up to, Mebius was chosen as the new protector of the Earth and was the tenth Ultra from the Land of Light. When Mebius first appeared it is mentioned that it was the first time a new Ultraman had appeared on earth in 25 years. *'''Ultraman Hikari:''' An Ultraman who was excellent scientist who belonged Space Science Technology Bruera. At one ponit he became Hunter Night Tsurugi after his defense of the planet Aarb. than came to earth and team up with Ultraman Mebius. *'''Ultraman Zero:''' Considered to be the strongest Ultraman in histroy, Zero it the son of Ultraseven, trained under Ultraman Leofter he was banished from the Land of Light by his father for attempting to take the Plasma Spark for himself. *'''Ultraman Ginga:''' A new Ultra in the Space Garrison. *'''Ultraman Victory:''' A new Ultra in the Space Garrison and also Ultraman Ginga's partner. |-| Dark Ultras= *'''Ultraman Belial:''' A very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark. After his failure and excile, he was corrupted by Reiblood and transformed into an Ultra Reionyx. His first assault against the Land of Light ended in failure and he was trapped by Ultra King *'''Dark Zagi:''' A dark, evil, twisted, demonic twin of Ultraman Noa and the secondary being antagonist of the series. *'''Dark Mephisto:''' A higher ranking Dark Ultra. He was the primary being antagonist of Season Two. *'''Dark Faust:''' The First evil Ultra ever created. He was the primary being antagonist of Season One. *'''Delusion Ultraseven:''' An evil clone of ultraseven and also minus energy kaiju entity that was created from an Ultraseven doll that was own by Naoto, a soccer player who was injured by the bikers called Gang of monsters, during this he back for revenge on 80, until The Real Ultraseven comes and battles his clone. |-| Vortaak= *'''Alien Empera:''' The main being antagonist of the series. Known as "The King of Darkness", Alien Emperor comes from a world where darkness rules over all existence, where there is nothing but stillness. *'''Alien Hipporito:''' A Alien that can trap an Ultraman and the leader of the seijin warriors, under Alien Empera. Hipporito has several monsters under his control. They are: **'''[[Gesura]]:''' A South America, alien lizard/amphibious kaiju. **'''Pandon:''' A highly evolved, two-headed, two-necked, somewhat bird-like kaiju. **'''[[Goldras]]:''' A powerful kaiju that is a god amongst mortals, Goldras is a monster born of mystery. **'''Silvergon:''' A somewhat but powerful ram-like monster, Silvagon is one of the strongest beasts in Earth's history. *'''Yapool:''' An ancient, evil entity that is the creator and master of the Choju. He was the primary being antagonist of Season Three, having sent many choju to fight Godzilla. Like Hipporito, Yapool has several monsters under his control. They are: **'''U-Killersaurus:''' A highly powerful choju, U-Killersaurus is arguably Yapool's strongest Choju of all. U-Killersaurus was created by the sheer hate of Yapool. Its power so great that it withstood the power of the Ultra Brothers. **'''Ace Killer:''' A robot that was created by Yapool in order to kill Ultraman Ace, he later become Mebius Killer and later Victory Killer. **'''Velokron:''' A powerful, missile choju beast of ultimate destruction created by Yapool, Velokron is a monster with no remorse. Nothing is ever spared its wrath. **'''Bakushima:''' A strange, interdimensional choju creature created by cunning Yapool. **'''[[Doragoris]]:''' A moth choju created by Yapool and another one of Yapool's deadly creatures. **'''Lunatyx:''' A rabbit-like choju that came from the moon and land it on earth and came rampaging. **'''King Crab:''' A crab-like choju that was created by Yapool and he was Ebirah's arch-enemy. **'''Barabas:''' A deadly choju that was created by the demon yapool by teaming up with Ace Killer. **'''Aribunta:'''A giant ant-like choju that came from the underground and start rampaging the city. **'''Hanzagiran:''' A Salamander-like choju that came from the mountain and start rampaging the city. *'''Alien Nackle:''' Alien Nackle is a alien race that came to earth with the intentions of killing Ultraman Jack, But was thwarted by Jack's counterattack. *'''Alien Guts:''' Alien Guts are bird-like alien species from the planet guts and teamed up with Alien Nackle, Alien Zarab, and Alien Temperor to awake yapool. *'''Alien Zarab:''' Alien Zarab is an alien that can transform into Ultraman that are fake and they think that the Ultraman is evil, but to Ultraman he arrives and proves the other one is a fraud. *'''Alien Temperor:''' Alien Temperor is a brutal alien that flies around the city and destroy everything in its path. *'''Alien Baltan:''' Alien Baltan is an alien that always laugh and go rampaging through the city. *'''Alien Metron:''' An Alien that live in a Target Town and teaming up with Doragoris and Zoa Muruchi, his 2 servents in order to kill Ultraseven and Ultraman Ace. *'''Alien Icarus:''' An Alien with big ears and he is one of yapool's agents *'''Alien Valky:''' A Fishermen Alien that came from planet valky and comes to earth sending his monster Samekujira. *'''Alien Mephilas:''' An Alien who works for the emperor of darkness and yet attempt to destroy Ultraman and Taro. *'''Alien Babarue:''' An Alien who also transform into Ultramen like Alien Zarab, and teamed up with Alien Zarab. *'''Jasyuline:''' An Alien that can transform ultramen into gold. *'''Deathrem:''' The brutal Alien and one of Alien Empera's Agents. *'''Glozem:''' The Icy Alien that can freeze the city and one of Alien Empera's Agents. *'''Alien Bat:''' The most brutal alien in the universe. *'''Dorobon:''' An alien monster that can steal the ultra life making the ultra brothers die. |-| Vortaak Kaiju= * '''[[Gigan]]:''' The Cyborg of the Century and a primary villain of the series, Gigan is a cycloptic cyborg extraterrestrial with bladed arms and a buzz saw in its chest and he shares leadership of the Vortakk monsters along with King Ghidorah, in addition to being Godzilla's most brutal and violent opponent. Faster than Godzilla and tougher than Anguirus, Gigan attacks using its hooked arms, is able to whip opponents with its tail, rip them off with his body-mounted buzzsaw and blast them with a thin red energy beam. Gigan has a rushing combination attack where he grabs, kicks, punches and blasts his opponent away with a back-flip kick. In the first season, he is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Gigan 1972. And then in Season 2 and after, he is portrayed by the Bandai Creation 6-Inch Gigan 2004 figure. * '''[[King Ghidorah]]:''' The King of Terror and one of the main antagonists of the series, King Ghidorah is a giant, evil, divine, extraterrestrial, flying, three-headed dragon and Godzilla's archenemy. He shares leadership of the Vortak monsters along with Gigan. Godzilla's most persistent foe, King Ghidorah is immensely large and has a variety of attacks. King Ghidorah can fly and attacks using its three heads and its large feet. King Ghidorah can also blast opponents with its electrical energy beams and whip them with its tail. Having both invincibility and flight, it is very hard to defeat him. He can't be killed by anything. King Ghidorah also flies in short bursts. He is first portrayed by the Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box King Ghidorah 1991 and then after that, he is portrayed by the Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series King Ghidorah 2001. * '''MechaGodzilla:''' The Magnificent Machine and one of Godzilla's most powerful enemies, MechaGodzilla is an alienetic, cybernetic double of Godzilla and the first robotic replica of Godzilla constructed by an alien race known as the Simians. Made of Space Titanium, MechaGodzilla can fly and unleash a variety of powerful projectile attacks. While being extremely durable, speed wise, he is slightly slower than Godzilla. MechaGodzilla also has an energy shield to block attacks, as well as the standard block, fires missiles and lasers at its opponent and has a special move where it unleashes all its arsenal in one blast, causing significant damage. He is portrayed by the Bandai Creation 1974 MechaGodzilla figure. * '''Megalon:''' A "Beetle God" of the underwater civilization of Seatopia that has drills for hands. He is actually a Mutant who sides with the Vortaak. Attacking with its horned head, Megalon is slow but makes up for its lack of grace with incredibly powerful special attacks. Megalon's standard projectile is a small beam of yellow electricity but it also drops a ball of fire onto the battlefield, incinerating the opponent and causing massive damage. It has a drill-combo attack that also causes considerable damage. Megalon can also launch itself like a torpedo at its opponents. He is portrayed by the Y-MSF Megalon figure. * '''Orga:''' A hunch-backed alien monster with a thick, rubbery gray hide known as a Millennian that was mutated by Godzilla's DNA. He has very large arms, massive three-clawed hands, a short, thick tail and a short neck as well, and is an imperfect clone of Godzilla. His face has a square jaw with a prominent chin, lined with rows of serrated teeth. He can fire an energy wave from the hole in its left shoulder, and he is able to leap vast distances and heights. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series Orga. *'''Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah:''' Monster X is a powerful monster that was created by Alien Empera and appears in the final battle between Godzilla and himself, as he gotten weak he transforms in the powerful 3 headed kaiju Kaizer Ghidorah that makes him more stronger than ever before. *'''Chaos Darkness:''' One of the most powerful monster in the universe, he was the one responsible for turning all the monsters that are heroes into evil beasts by using his Chaos Virus. *'''[[Imperializer|Inpelaizer]]:''' Also known as Imperizer or Imperializer, it is a powerful robot who was created by Alien Empera who attampt to destroy Godzilla and Mebius. *'''[[Galberos]]:''' Also known as "'''Gelberos'''" or "'''Garubelos'''", Galberos is a three-headed, somewhat dog or wolf-like kaiju and is a force to be reckoned with. *'''[[King Joe]]:''' A powerful, alien robotic titan created by the Pedan Alien race, King Joe is one of the most deadly weapons ever created. *'''Roberuga:''' A saucer-like kaiju that was created by Alien Empera as his master, ever since black star was destroyed by Ultraman Leo. *'''Dogora:''' A gaseous jellyfish-like alien kaiju that lives in outer space. |-| Other Characters= * '''[[Female Godzilla]]:''' The former Queen of the Monster and Godzilla's protective mother. She was willing travel to the end of the galaxy and risk her life to save her son. Once the previous protecter of planet Earth as well as the most powerful Godzilla of her time, she suffered fatal injuries battling SpaceGodzilla and died as a result. And when she died, all of her power transferred to her son. She is the driving force behind Godzilla's vengeance. She is portrayed first by the Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2002 and then by the Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2003. * '''Zilla:''' AKA GINO or also " The Original Zilla" who's the father of Zilla Jr. He is a giant mutant marine iguana monster kaiju. *'''Woo:''' A yeti-like kaiju that lives in snow and he terrorizes the Iceland until Ultraman stops him but Woo doesn't want to fight until, Cosmos tames him, later battles Margodon a mastodon-like kaiju who frozes the city. *'''Zamsher:''' An alien samurai warrior that came from space until he landed to earth and challenge Hunter Night Tsurugi to prove he's the most powerful warrior, than he helps Mebius and Hikari battling alien magma whiles Godzilla watches them, later battles Armored Darkness who was the most evil demon in the universe. *'''Natsunomeryu:''' A peaceful dragon that live in a lake and slept there in lake Natsukawa for centuries. *'''Shepherdon:''' Or Shepardon, is a peaceful Kaiju who is a bodyguard of Ultraman Victory and make friends with some other earth defenders. *'''[[Armored Darkness]]:''' A sentient, living armor kaiju. * '''[[SpaceGodzilla]]:''' The God of Destruction and the main kaiju antagonist of the series, bent on killing Godzilla and his kind, SpaceGodzilla is an incredibly powerful and heavily-modified clone of Godzilla and a creature created when the Female Godzilla's DNA got into space (either from Biollante or Mothra) and mutated by cosmic radiation. His physical appearance is nearly identical to that of Godzilla himself. SpaceGodzilla is responsible for the death of the Female Godzilla, Godzilla's mother. In their last battle in the Season 3 finale, Godzilla blasts off SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals causing a black hole to form. SpaceGodzilla is sucked in and seemingly destroyed. Though later it is revealed that he simply became trapped in the black hole. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series SpaceGodzilla. *'''Legion:''' One of Gamera's main villains, Legion is a race of extraterrestrials that resemble ants which traveled across the galaxy to colonize unsuspecting planets, killing off the native populace in the process. She is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Legion figure. *'''[[Biollante]]:''' A monstrous clone of Godzilla, Biollante is a giant, hulking plant-like monstrous beast created by Dr. Shiragami whose carries exactly the same DNA as Godzilla and whose DNA is a fusion of Godzilla's, a rose, and Erika Shiragami's. Biollante is slow moving but immensely powerful. Biollante attacks using its large mouth and tentacle appendages, tossing spores at the opponent. She is portrayed by the 1992 Bandai Biolante figure. *'''Megaguirus:''' A giant, prehistoric dragonfly who even now has a taste for Godzilla's blood and requires Godzilla's energy to survive. *'''[[Destoroyah]]:''' A beast composed of millions of Precambrian microscopic lifeforms mutated by the very weapon that was thought to have killed the species in 1954. He is portrayed by the 6 inch Bandai Creation Desoroyah figure. *'''[[Iris]]:''' Gamera's ultimate antagonistic foe, Iris is a creature that must feed on bodily fluids to survive. He is portrayed by the Bandai Iris figure *'''[[Barugon]]:''' An old enemy of Gamera has come back and attempt to get revenge on Gamera. He is portrayed by the Bandai Barugon 1966 figure *'''[[Guiron]]:''' An ugly monsterous knife-headed kaiju who is also an old enemy of Gamera. he is protrayed by the bandai Guiron 1989 figure *'''Ghost Godzilla:''' He was a restless spirit of the first Godzilla ever, He was also the ancestor of Godzilla. *'''Mechani-Kong:''' An evil powerful robot clone of Kong controlled by Dr. Who. *'''Rhiahn:''' A usual creature with large, disc-shaped head with huge jaws. he lives in space and attempt to destroy godzilla. *'''Daimajin:''' A mighty stone warrior yokai. *'''Sanda and Gaira:''' The two Gargantuas brothers, one (Sanda) is a good, brown giant who loves caring for people and lives in mountains, and the other (Gaira) is an evil, green giant who eats people and lives in a sea. *'''Orochi:''' A extremely large and immensely powerful, red-colored, eight-headed dragon. He's also the secondary antagonist in Season 5. *'''Bagan:''' An ancient powerful super kaiju and an old enemy of Godzilla, he became the main antagonist in Season 5. *'''[[Clover]]:''' A very ugly looking monster from the bottom of the Sea. *'''Moby Dick:''' Also known as the Great White Whale, Moby Dick is a very large, strong, and powerful sperm whale-like monster who was Kujira Gami's rival brother. *'''The Kraken:''' A giant sea monster of the tremendous size and strength, he is the archenemy of Moby Dick and one of the antagonist in Season 5 along with Kujira Gami. *'''[[Geronimon]]:''' The Chief of the Monsters and the main antagonist of Seasons Four and Five, Geronimon is a highly powerful sorcerer-like kaiju that has the power to revive and control any deceased monsters. In addition to being Chief of the Monsters, Geronimon is an old enemy of Godzilla's as well as an old comrade in arms. *'''[[Antlar]]:''' A powerful beetle-like monster that terrorized the ancient city of Baraj between 4 thousand years ago but was driven of by the Original Ultraman and the Ancient Blue Stone of Baraj. *'''[[Bogal]]:''' A kaiju that literatly feeds on, or eats off of, other monsters and one of the primary antagonists of chapters 1 and 2. *'''Black King:''' A powerful kaiju and a bodyguard of Alien Nackle. He is the most brutal monster in the world. He has relative monsters, such as Red King, who is Black King's little brother, and Astromons, she's Black King's Daughter. *'''[[Birdon]]:''' The Volcano Bird Monster, Birdon is a powerful turkey/rooster-like kaiju. *'''[[Neronga]]:''' An ancient, invisible kaiju beast that feeds on electricity for food. *'''[[Bemular]]:''' A ruthless alien reptile-like monster that somehow escaped from the Monster Graveyard. *'''[[Dorako]]:''' A somewhat dragonfly-like monster that was awakened by the Comet Tsuiphon. *'''[[Gomess]]:''' A powerful, brutish, merciless, and monstrous kaiju, Gomess is a leviathan from the ancient age of the dinosaurs. *'''[[Jiras]]:''' A mutant, frilled-lizard monster created by a brilliant but mad scientist who aspired to create a legend worthy beast. *'''[[Bemstar]]:''' A space Kaiju that absorbs, or devours, energy through his stomach. It is another one of the most powerful, most destructive, nightmarish, and monstrous beast of the monster world. *'''[[Neosaurus]]:''' A villainous crystallized monster entity that was created thousands of years ago originally as a defender. Eventually, Neosaurus went rogue and turned against its creators until it was sealed away by a Godzilla, a Mothra, a Gamera, and Ultraman Dyna. *'''Sildron:''' An insecttoid kaiju that can block the attack by using his Danger Predicting Sensor. *'''[[Gromite]]:''' An alien rock kaiju that live on a volcano. *'''[[Angross]]:''' A powerful monstrous mole-like kaiju that came to earth by Alien Psychokino, yet attempt to destroy mebius and Godzilla. *'''Nova:''' A Red Ghost saucer kaiju that came from black star and land it on Earth. *'''[[Kelbeam]]:''' An intergalactic, evil bully of a monstrous kaiju that travels through space, known for its ferocity. *'''Melba:''' A flying nightmarish kaiju from a time long passed, Melba is a terror born on the winds. *'''Margodon:''' A mastodon-like kaiju that appeared from nowhere. He was killed by UGM, until he came back from the dead and attempt to get revenge on the world, Ultraman 80 recognizes him from his own past he never defeated him before until now he fights against him on his own, until Woo shows up and battles the Mastodon monster. *'''Crescent:''' The very first minus energy kaiju that came out of nowhere, He teamed up with some other minus energy monsters. *'''Gikogilar:''' Another minus energy kaiju that came out of nowhere and teamed up with Delusion Ultraseven who was also an evil clone of ultraseven. *'''Hoe:''' Another minus energy kaiju who came out of nowhere and threatens the city. *'''Seagorath:''' A tsunami kaiju that live on a water and started to make a terrible hurricane storm all over the town. *'''Astromons:''' She was once a tigiris flower that came from space and landed on earth, she grew into adult form and have a fight on oil drinker and eats him, then Gudon appeard and sees her astromons turn around and saw him, and it feels like shes having a crush on him cause they both have whip-lashing. *'''[[King of Mons|King Of Mons]]:''' A powerful monster that came from the darkness world, along with super cov and attempt to destroy the town. *'''[[C.O.V|Super COV]]:''' A monster that also came from the world of darkness and teamed up with King Of Mons. *'''[[Bulton|Bullton]]:''' Also known as Bluton, Bullton is an amorphous, meteorite-based creature that can summon deceased monsters. *'''Nosferu:''' A nasty giant looking somewhat rat-like kaiju that came from undergound and capturing victims. *'''[[Frogros]]:''' Also called Frogos, a Frog-like Space Beast kaiju. *'''[[Gatanozoa]]:''' A powerful, evil sea-snail-like kaiju creature of ultimate power. *'''[[Dagahra]]:''' An evil underwater monster. *'''Peguila:''' A winged creature-like kaiju that was prisoned in the iceberg, until he rises and freezes the cities. *'''[[Arigera]]:''' A wing space kaiju that came to earth. *'''[[Desghidorah]]:''' Also known as Death Ghidorah, who is King Ghidorah's long lost brother. *'''[[Dinozaur]]:''' An alien kaiju that came from space. *'''Samekujira:''' A Shark Kaiju that came to earth send by Alien Valky. *'''Grand King:''' A powerful super robot kanji that can combined other monsters to transformed. *'''Black End:''' An organic saucer kaiju that make his appearance from the black star. *'''Colossal Titan:''' The titan form of Bertholdt Hoover and Humanity's greatest threat. It first appeared 5 years ago during the fall of wall Maria and returned 5 years later at trost. Movies and Episodes (So far) First Movie : ''Main article: Female Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' A Female Godzilla (aka Godzilla's mother), Minilla (aka Godzilla), Mothra, and Mothra Larva battle Space Godzilla, the series villain and an alien creature hellbent on killing Godzilla and his klind, the first time. The Series Season 1= ''Main article: [[Season 1]]'' This first season takes place right after the events of the first film. When [[Female Godzilla]] succumbs to her injuries, her energy is somehow transferred to Minilla and her now orphaned child becomes the new Godzilla, the new King of the Monsters. After burying her, Godzilla sets off into the world all alone and is now the last of his kind. Over 50 years later, Godzilla is still on his own. But when he arrives in the city of Tokyo, he finds himself fighting an ankylosaurus/armadillo-like kaiju named Anguirus. After dueling each other back and forth, Godzilla manages to defeat the dinosaur kaiju, but Godzilla spares its life and leaves it behind. Several days later, Anguirus follows him and finds him on Monster Island. But instead of another fight, Anguirus joins forces with Godzilla and the two become fast friends. Now together, the two fight various monsters while also making more allies, including other monsters, the Space Garrison and GDF (or Global Defense Force, and organization dedicated to protecting Earth from monsters) to help them as well. |-| Season 2= : ''Main article: [[Season 2]]'' Six months have passed since Godzilla's sacrifice and the defeat of his archnemesis, King Ghidorah. In the days following, the remaining guardian monsters are still protecting the Earth with the aid of G.D.F. However, after a scientist takes what remains of Godzilla, small Godzilla samples called G-Cells, where the Monster King died on Mount Fuji, they accidentally get mixed with plant cells and create a massively powerful plant-like monster named [[Biollante]]. As several Ultramen, the GDF mechas, and even the Earth Guardian Monsters prove not strong enough to defeat her, Godzilla miraculously returns, awakening from Mount Fuji and has grow even stronger than he was before. After he battles and defeats Biollante on his own, he reunites with his friends and together once again, the protect the world from evil threats, especially with new allies like MechaGodzilla 2 (the alien's earth doppelganger), [[Gamera]] (the Guardian of the Universe), [[Rodan]] (the master of the skies), and [[Mothra]] (the Guardian of the Earth) who also seems to have a special interest in Godzilla. |-| Season 3= A full year has passed since Godzilla's death. The Guardian Monsters are again still together and still fighting against monsters. Meanwhile, as GDF has created a new mechanism unit named Kiryu, a powerful lightning storm occurs back on Mount Fuji and is striking at Godzilla's grave. It brings the King of the Monster back to life, once again a fully living creature. He changes in appearance and becomes much more powerful than he has ever been before. Having been awakened, Godzilla returns to reclaim his title as King of the Monsters. He arrives in Tokyo to help Kiryu, Global Defense's newest mecha, fight a monster made by Godzilla's DNA, Orga. After defeating the hunchback like alien, Godzilla returns to Monster Island and finds both his home under the reign of King Ghidorah and Red King. His friends have been trying to defeat him, but he too is more powerful than before. He then fights and defeats King Ghidorah, his three-headed archenemy, once again. Upon reuniting with his friends and them becoming closer than before as well, Godzilla continues to be their leader once more and fights against powerful new threats that come to Earth. |-| Season 4= Following the defeat of his nightmarish enemy [[SpaceGodzilla]], [[Godzilla]] comes back to the Earth after a grieving retreat on another planet. When he does, he and his friends find themselves fighting a new and far more dangerous threat, unlike anything they've ever faced before: the Chief of the Monster [[Geronimon]], an incredibly powerful, highly dangerous and sinister monster who has the power to resurrect dead monsters and was defeated and imprisoned by Godzilla decades earlier. Now as he has returned to resume his war with Godzilla, the dark lord Empera senjin finally arrives to deal with Godzilla. #'''Two Godzilla's For the Price of One?! Tokyo S.O.S.:''' Sometime has gone by since Godzilla defeated SpaceGodzilla. Now "Godzilla" has supposedly begun destroying cities. Global Defense sends Kiryu to stop him and Mothra and her children arrive as well to help. When "Godzilla" almost has them in defeat, another Godzilla appears. #'''Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism:''' Two monsters have awoken after almost 20 years of slumber and now search for radiation sources for food, and one of those sources include Godzilla. #'''King X Chief:''' An old enemy of Godzilla's, who is an incredibly powerful monster that has the power to revive and control deceased monsters, has returned and brings back an army of monsters to go to war against Godzilla and his friends. #'''Battle of the Seas:''' After Godzilla goes into the ocean to search for food, he comes into battle with the world most evil swimmers; Gezora, Titanosaurus, Seagoras, Twin-Tail, Ebirah, Oodako, Hedorah, and a new and powerful monster and their leader, Dagarha, who is also an old enemy of Mothra’s and had been brought back by Geronimon. And Mothra, or Aqua Mothra, along with the assistance of two Ultramen, Zilla, Gamera, Eleking, Natsunomeryu and an old friend of Godzilla’s called Manda come to help Godzilla. # '''Ancient Shell of Ultimate Power:''' An ancient foe of Ultraman Tiga, named Gatanozoa, who has also been resurrected by Geronimon, has returned and its going to take a lot more than Godzilla's power to stop it. #'''Revenge of Gamera's Ultimate Foe:''' After Godzilla and Gamera have defeated several Gyaos, something elsewhere happens. Geronimon revives an old but incredibly powerful enemy of Gamera's: the evil monster god Iris. Now that he has returned, it is up to the most powerful Protectors of Earth to stop him. #'''Rivalry Returns:''' Gorosaurus and King Kong fight at the top of Mt. Fuji; Zilla and Baragon duke it out in Okinawa; Mothra and Battra square off over Tokyo. Eventually, the other Guardians break-up the fights. #'''Rivalry Returns II - The King of the Monsters vs. The Eighth Wonder of the World:''' Godzilla and King Kong finally face-off once again in Tokyo. #'''Super-Powered Monsters Part 1:''' Geronimon resurrects two very powerful monster, named Silvergon and Goldras, join forces and bring destruction to the world. #'''Super-Powered Monsters Part 2 - Battle Through Time:''' Goldras travels back in time to erase Godzilla from existence, but Mothra follows him and receives aid from an old ally. #'''God, Help Us Save the King I: Godzilla vs. Zetton:''' Armored Empera has kidnapped Godzilla, transported him to the Monster Graveyard, and has teamed up with Kate to unleash a new and powerful alien monster to see which one is stronger. #'''God, Help Us Save the King II: Alien Empera's Attack:''' As Alien Empera unleashed all the alien monster, they all fight against Godzilla and eventually The Earth Guardians, GDF forces, and Ultra Brothers show up to help the Monster King. #'''God, Help Us Save the King III: Monsters and Giants vs. Aliens:''' The Flying Earth Guardians and GDF mechas and Ultra Brothers have come to Godzilla's rescue. While Godzilla himself is too weak and too exhausted to continue fighting, his rescuers battle Empera's league and use everything they have to protect him. #'''God, Help Us Save the King IV: Ultra Father X Alien Empera:''' With all his monsters defeated, Alien Empera has brought down all of Godzilla's rescuers and as he tries to escape, the Ultra Father arrives to fight him. But as he nearly loses, the Monster King Godzilla finally gets on his feet and fights the Alien Emperor by himself. #'''God, Help Us Save the King V: The Return of the King of the Monsters III:''' All of the flying allies of Godzilla have returned home to Planet Earth with Godzilla himself, who is exhausted, weak and out unconscious. |-| Season 5= # '''Return Monster Island:''' Following the defeat of Geronimon, Godzilla and his friends fight in a horrible war to take back their home island when another enemy of Godzilla's returns; a monster named Bagan. # '''Return of GFantis:''' GFantis, a monster with a connection to Godzilla's past, has returned and arrives at Monster Island to help take back Monster Island. # '''King of the Monsters meets the Colossal Titan:''' Godzilla and his friends battle and army of monstrous humanoid like creatures called Collosal Titans. # '''A Tale of Two Whales:''' Overpowered by both Kujira Gami and the Kraken, the great white whale Moby Dick gains aid from Godzilla. # '''Desolation of the Eight-Headed Serpent:''' An old friend of Godzilla's comes asking for his help when an eight-headed dragon ion released. # '''The Spirit of the First Godzilla:''' GDF realizes that Kiryu is often going on a rampage while fighting monsters are are trying to find out why. # '''Godzilla and the Kamen Riders:''' With the ultra brothers are overpowered by a large number of monsters, Godzilla arrives with the Kamen Riders. # '''Hanuman meets Godzilla:''' Godzilla has an encounter with a Thailand Monkey God. # More latter.... Soundtrack The soundtrack list for this series so far. I may need help finding other ones I need. So please help me if you guys can. I will be publishing which ones I need. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eNDhVzFk3o Opening Titles] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6qAIaqK3_Q Godzilla's theme] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LQmzEUv5tU Godzilla's theme (revised)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_nPUV_EiBo Gigan's theme] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH899uklW7E Monsterous Victory] *Companies arrived *Monster Showdown Ending *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjpTih08N44 Battle Destruction] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5p7Co_6eo0E Miracle of Ultra theme] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=id6AO707S28 Ultraman Cosmos theme] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opIT4JsGa_c Ultraman Mebius theme] (shortened) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBDfJMnUlDw Ultraman Mebius theme] (extended) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPsn4diy2lw Final Fatality] Latest activity